postknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Delivery Quests
C - Rank Quest |-|= |-|Pompon= Absentminded Item: Merchant Goods Client: Merchant Description: A merchant forgot a bunch of his goods at home and headed off to a fair. His family sends the rest to him. Dialogue: Looking for some wares, sir? '' ''Hm? Delivery for me? '' ''Oh! My goods! '' ''Dear me, dear me! Active Bait Item: Spears Client: Fisher Description: A man orders special spears for his next fishing trip. Dialogue: Delivery! '' ''Is it my spears? '' ''Great! '' ''This quality.... exquisite. '' ''I know who's catching the most fish tomorrow! Backup Item: Armour Set Client: Soldier Description: A worried wife wants to send another set of armour to her husband on the battlefield, just in case. Dialogue: Goodness, what are you doing out here lad! '' ''Something for me? '' ''My armour! My sword! '' ''Just what I needed. Martha always knows what's best. '' ''My thanks to you. Beholder Item: Sculpture Client: Art Collector Description: An reknowned sculptor sends his work to a buyer. Dialogue: Good day. '' ''Yes, that is me. '' ''Ah, the sculpture. '' ''Beautiful! Just what I expected from the master himself! '' ''Servants! Come move this into the courtyard! Don't Cry Wolf Item: Fence Client: Worried Townsman Description: A townsman takes precaution after hearing several wolf howls recently. Dialogue: Hey! '' ''Don't worry about the axe. '' ''I'm just being careful. '' ''The wolves keep running the area, you see. '' ''Gotta set this fence up before sun down! Fragile Crafts Item: Glassware Client: Grandmother Description: A granddaughter sends a self-made glasswork set to her grandparent. Dialogue: How may I help you, stranger? '' ''Something for me? '' ''Oh, how pretty! '' ''From... I see now. '' ''Such a talented granddaughter I have! Friendly Fire Item: Bonfire Client: Camper's Son Description: A seasoned camper decides to send his son some help during his first trip out alone. Dialogue: Who might you be? '' ''Huh, mail for me...? '' ''A bonfire...? '' ''Ah... dad... '' ''Thanks, I guess... Green Fingers Item: Bags of Soil Client: Plant Lover Description: A plant enthusiat ordered premium bags of soil to further expand her garden. Dialogue: Good Morning! '' ''What great weather today! '' ''Ah, my orders! '' ''That just makes the day even better. '' ''Thank you. Harvest Soon Item: Wine Barrels Client: Winemaker Description: A winery orders more barrels for their next harvest. Dialogue: Buying? Selling? '' ''Ah, delivering. '' ''The barrels, right? '' ''Thank you! '' ''Now we are fully prepared for the harvest! Hey Horsie Item: Haystack Client: Farmer Description: A farmer imports quality hay for his horses. Dialogue: Haven't seen you lot in a while. '' ''A postknight eh. '' ''You lot are sure faster. '' ''Is my hay safe? '' ''The last time I tried normal post... ah I don't want to think about it.' '' ''Just leave them here then, thanks! '' '''Home Cook Item: Small Stove Client: Housewife Description: A learning builder sends his home-built stove over to a friend to test out. Dialogue: Hello, may I help you? '' ''Mail? For me? '' ''From Theodore... '' ''I knew he was working on something, I didn't think he'd send it over! '' ''Um, well, thank you! Lit Meals Item: Candelabrum Client: Butler Description: A butler purchases a replacement candle holder for the house. Dialogue: A postknight, I presume? '' ''Yes, thank you for the delivery. '' ''Dinners have not been the same without it. Machete Match Item: Machete Client: Hunter Description: A hunter orders a special machete for his next hunting trip. Dialogue: Who be you? '' ''Ahh, my machete! '' ''Took me ages to find someone to forge this! '' ''Good, good! '' ''Just in time for the hunt! Monumental Memory Item: '''Statue '''Client: '''Sculptor '''Description: A sculptor who moved into a new house used knightmail to deliver a statue of his. The status is sculpted after his deceased pet hamster, and is one of his most treasured work. Dialogue: And a good day to you! '' ''I trust you delivered my statue safely? '' ''Wonderful! No Place Like Home Item: Bed Client: Scholar Description: A mother wishes to send her son's bed to him to help him with his homesickness after leaving to work elsewhere. Dialogue: My bed?! Wow! I didn't think mother was serious when she said she'd send it! '' ''Thank you! Patched Delight Item: Quilts Client: Caretaker Description: A donation of patchwork quilts is sent to an orphanage. Dialogue: Hello sir, may I help you? '' ''Oh! It's a delivery, my apologies. '' ''Ahh, more donations from Sir Ivo. '' ''Thank you, the weather has been getting colder. '' ''These quilts came just in time! Scented Peace Item: Scented Candles Client: Thoughtful Husband Description: A husband purchases a scented candle set in hopes of helping his stressed wife. Dialogue: Yes? '' ''Ah, the candles, right? '' ''Thanks for getting here so soon. '' ''I hope these really help my wife relax as they claim to.... Tea Time Surprise Item: Tea Set Client: Old lady Description: A person who does not wish to be named sends an exquisite tea set to a lady. Dialogue: Good day, sir! '' ''Something for me? '' ''Oh! That's a beautiful tea set! '' ''In fact... it's one I've been wanting to buy! '' ''I wonder who sent it... Work Smart Item: Plough Client: Farmer's Wife Description: A wife orders a new tool to help her husband farm. Dialogue: I've been waiting! '' ''Now if only you were faster. '' ''Now my husband can rest more - this'll do the job well! Wrecked Item: Cart Client: Young Trader ' Description:' A boy who crashed his parent's cart sent it to be repaired, and to be sent back. Dialogue: Ah, you're here! '' ''With my cart, yes? '' ''Sigh, my parents gave me hell for wrecking this... |-|Shello Bay= Aerie Item: Bird Nest Client: Breeder Description: A bird nest for an avid breeder. Dialogue: Hello, are you here with my mail? '' ''Great! '' ''Can't wait to add this to the nursery! Blossoms Item: Bouquet Client: Young Lad Description: A romantic bouquet of fresh and vibrant flowers. Dialogue: Great, it's here! '' ''I thought it wouldn't make it in time for my first date! '' ''Flowers are the best gifts - if you know their favourite ones. '' ''Have to go now or I'll be late, thanks!! Brew Batch Item: Herb Stock Client: Alchemist Description: A new stock of herbs for an aspiring alchemist. Dialogue: Ah, timely! '' ''Just in time for my next awesome concoction! Confused Carpentry Item: Furniture Set Client: Carpenter's Wife Description: A customer returns a furniture set for the correct one. Dialogue: Dear me, dear me. '' ''My husband sent out the wrong set to this customer. '' ''Old age does things to us... '' ''Thank you for returning it. '' ''We'll have to get the next one ready to be delivered in it's place. Comfort Cover Item: Cloak Client: Lady Description: A daughter sends a hand-sewn cloak to her mother who is working away from home. Dialogue: Something for me? '' ''I'm not expecting any deliveries though... oh! '' ''I recognize this! '' ''It must be from my daughter! '' ''Thank you so much! Dip Down Item: '''Bird Bath '''Client: Bird Lover Description: A bird bath for her beloved garden-visitors. Dialogue: Good day, lad. '' ''A parcel for me? Oh! '' ''It's here! '' ''Thank you, they'll love it! For the Hunt Item: Crossbow Client: Hunter Description: A sharp and shiny new crossbow for a hunter. Dialogue: Just in time for hunting season! '' ''Thank you! Jack On the Ladder Item: Ladder Client: Jack-of-all-trades Description: A ladder for a lad with many handy and helpful household skills. Dialogue: I'm late! '' ''Oh, it's here! '' ''Great, pass it over! '' ''I have to go now! '' ''Thanks! Mirror on the Floor Item: Mirror Client: Seamstress Description: A seamstress' replacement mirror for her shop and customers. Dialogue: It's here? '' ''That was quicker than expected! '' ''Now my customers can stop complaining. '' ''My old mirror gave way! '' ''Can you imagine, a seamstress without a mirror to offer? '' ''Anyway, thanks! |-|Griffondell= A Thousand Words Item: Drawing Client: Father Description: '''A mother sends her daughter's drawing to her husband who is away from home. '''Dialogue: What's this? '' ''I don't think I ordered anything... '' ''Oh! I know this drawing style anywhere! '' ''Thank you! '' ''This makes me just a bit less homesick... Devotion Spot Item: Small Shrine Client: Devotee Description: A devotee has a new shrine sent to her home. Dialogue: ' ''Good day to you. '' ''Oh! Wonderful! '' ''Just leave it here. '' ''May you be blessed! '''Foresight Item: Coffin Client: Aged Man Description: An old man prepares for his days to come. Dialogue: Ah. It has arrived. '' ''This is for me, you know. '' ''I wanted to be prepared. '' ''I can feel it coming for me. Fowl Fair Item: Hen Coop Client: Farmer Description: '''A farmer orders another coop in preparation for an upcoming fair. '''Dialogue: Is it the coop?' '' Great! '' ''Just in time for the fair. '' ''I should've ordered earlier... but you know... '''Gale Power Item: Windmill Client: Farmer Description: A young farmer buys a windmill to help in and farm production and chores. Dialogue: Ah, great! It's finally here! '' ''Would've taken me months to build one myself. '' ''Now things will be better around the farm. '' ''I hope... Jolts and Bolts Item: Spare Parts Client: Inventor Description: '''An inventor is tired of not having spare parts when he needs them. '''Dialogue: The spares! '' ''Great! '' ''I'm tired of not having parts when one breaks down... '' ''Gives me a shock when things just malfunction like that! Nosy Nomad Item: '''Gossip Paper Client: Nomad '''Description: A nomad orders a gossip paper to be delivered to where she is. Dialogue: I might be traveling around, but I still have to keep up with the latest news from all around! '' ''It's also great reading material for traveling '' ''I can pick it up anytime, put it down anytime! Revered Earth Item: Sacred Rock Client: Zealot Description: A zealot prefers keep a scared rock close to home. Dialogue: I can feel its power from a mile away. '' ''Thank you for delivering it safe and sound. '' ''Now even my home is protected and blessed. Solemn Remains Item: Urn Client: Daughter Description: A daughter has her mother's urn delivered to her. Dialogue: Oh, it's here! '' ''Thanks for keeping it safe. '' ''I would have brought it along myself, but I didn't want to risk it. '' ''They say the roads have been teeming with dangerous creatures today. '' ''Thanks again! Seaside Fort Item: Sand Castle Client: Grandmother Description: A doting grandmother sends her grandchildren's sandcastle home from the beach. Dialogue: Who are you? '' ''A postknight? '' ''Oh! The sandcastle. '' ''Good, good. '' ''The kids wouldn't stop asking me where it was! B - Rank Quest |-|= |-|Shello Bay= Ammo or No Item: Cannonballs Client: Pawnbroker Description: A set of unused cannonballs that have been pawned off. Dialogue: So these are the cannonballs, eh? '' ''They're really not worth much. '' ''Thanks for sending them here, anyway. Art Pot Item: Vase Client: Collector Description: A vase ordered by a collector. Dialogue: Yes? '' ''Yes, that's me. '' ''Yes, the vase! '' ''Yes, wonderful! '' ''No, that's fine. Thank you. Comfort Spin Item: Spinning Wheel Client: Weaver Description: A weaver replaces a faulty spinning wheel. Dialogue: Is it the new wheel? '' ''Finally! '' ''I've pricked my finger on the old one too many times! '' ''Thank you. Dad Desk Item: Workbench Client: Daughter Description: A birthday present for a father who spends a lot of time inventing gadgets. Dialogue: Hello there. '' ''Oh! It's here! '' ''Lovely, just in time for the birthday party! '' ''Thank you, postknight! Generations Item: Shield Set Client: General's Grandson Description: A grandfather sends his treasured gear to his grandson who will be following his footsteps soon. Dialogue: The shields from grandpa! '' ''He was amazing in battles when he still fought them. '' ''I hope to be at least half as good when I grow up and join the army! '' ''Thank you, sir! Kaboom Item: Explosive Potion Client: Pyromaniac Description: A seemingly dangerous potion for a seemingly dangerous person. Dialogue: Ohoho! '' ''It's here! '' ''Ohoo...hohoho! '' ''Great!! Key to Knowledge Item: Keys Client: Librarian Description: A librarian returns from his travels but forgets the library's keys at his previous lodging. Dialogue: Do you have my keys? '' ''Yes! '' ''I would've been fired if the innkeeper hadn't sent me the letter to let me know about my keys. '' ''Thank goodness he was quick to send them! '' ''Thank you! Lumber Craft Item: Wood Logs Client: Sculptor Description: A wood sculptor receives new logs for his next series. Dialogue: These are perfect! '' ''Perfect... for my next series! '' ''I better get started now. '' ''These logs aren't going to sculpt themselves! Soaring Support Item: Pillars Client: Architect Description: An architect has additional decorative pillars delivered as per his customer's request. Dialogue: Mmm, wonderfully made! '' ''I knew these pillar-makers won't dissapoint me. '' ''And neither will I dissapoint my customer! '' ''Thanks for delivering them. '' ''I didn't know anyone who'd take the job! Spell Readings Item: Spellbook Client: Apprentice Description: An apprentice orders a rare spellbook to improve her knowledge. Dialogue: Is that my spellbook? '' ''Yes! Thank you! '' ''Sir Siegfried will be shocked to see my new spells! '' ''Haha! |-|Griffondell= Building Blocks Item: Limestone Blocks Client: Architect Description: An architect receives the materials she has been looking for. Dialogue: Do you have my limestone blocks? '' ''Great. '' ''Thank you. '' ''Now we can work on the finishing touches! Camp Plan Item: Tent Client: Camper Description: A camper is missing his most essential item. Dialogue: Hello there. '' ''My tent! '' ''They weren't kidding when they said you guys would deliver anywhere! '' ''Thanks! Expensive Calibur Item: Stuck Sword Client: Expert ' Description:' A stuck sword is sent to an expert to be removed. Dialogue: Hello there. '' ''Ah. This. '' ''I wonder who stuck the sword in there. '' ''It's not going to be easy removing it without damaging the blade. '' ''Anyway, I shall get started now. Family Heirloom Item: Fountain Client: Son Description: '''A son receives his family heirloom after an unfortunate accident. '''Dialogue: ...yes? '' ''Ah. '' ''So ironic of this to be passed on through the generations... '' ''...when my parents died at sea. '' ''Thank you for delivering this anyway. Hot Iron Item: Anvil Client: Blacksmith Description: A blacksmith gets a new tool. Dialogue: Hello to you too. '' ''Ah, my anvil! '' ''I haven't been able to work with the old one in its current state... '' ''Thanks! Melodious Dreams Item: Musical Instruments Client: Aspiring Musician Description: An aspiring musician receives new instruments. Dialogue: Good day to you, sir. '' ''My instruments! '' ''Thank you! '' ''I'm going to try them out now! Preserved Parent Item: Mummy Client: Collector Description: A collector awaits the latest addition to her collection. Dialogue: Yes? '' ''Ah, my item! Isn't it gorgeous? '' ''I hear they call it a "mummy". How interesting! '' ''It will make a great addition to my collection. Prickly Plant Item: '''Bushes '''Client: Alchemist Description: An alchemist requires a thorny plant for a concotion. Dialogue: Oh, hello there. '' ''Something for me? '' ''Ah, this must be from my apprentice! '' ''I didn't know she would be able to find and send it so soon. '' ''Amazing! '' ''Thank you. '' '''Secure Study' Item: Taxidermy Client: Scholar Description: A scholar receives long-lasting specimens for his research. Dialogue: Hmm? '' ''Wonderful! '' ''It's tiring to keep live subjects. '' ''These will do well for my research. Toxic Bloom Item: Posion Ivy Client: Scholar Description: A scholar is tasked to study a seemingly dangerous plant. Dialogue: Greetings. '' ''Ah, I know what it is. '' ''Do be careful handling it. '' ''We merely know that is is dangerous and have no cure for its effects yet. |-|Caldemount= Bombs Ahead Item: Cannons Client: Soldier Description: A camp at Kurestal's borders are in need of new cannons Dialogue: Ah, a postknight! '' ''Are you delivering our new cannons? '' ''Perfect! '' ''Thanks, buddy. Cain's Caspid Compost Item: Compost Client: Farmer Description: A farmer orders Cain's prized compost to use on his farm. Dialogue: Are you a postknight? '' ''Is my delivery here? '' ''Yes! The wait is over! '' ''...uh, you can cover your nose if the smell is too strong... '' ''Thank you! Curse Cure Item: Cursed Amulet Client: Witch Description: A witch's sister sends her a cursed amulet to be purified. Dialogue: Knightmail? '' ''What an ominous energy! '' ''It must be that amulet my sister was telling me about. '' ''Now let's see what I can do to lift the curse... Engraved Memory Item: Tombstones Client: Son Description: A family who is moving want to bring their great-great grandparents' tombstone along with them. Dialogue: Are you delivering the tombstones? '' ''I trust that they are safe? '' ''Great. '' ''Thank you. Gourmet Package Item: Cheese Pack Client: Cheese Lover Description: A farmer sends his grandchild some of her favourite cheese. Dialogue Hello, sir! '' ''Something for me? '' ''Oh! From grandpa! '' ''Thank you! Mucky Renewal Item: Mud Client: Spa Owner Description: A fresh stock of mud is sent to a spa. Dialogue: Mmmmm! Look at how fresh the mud is! '' ''Perfect for the spa! '' ''Thank you for the quick delivery. '' ''I've had so many visitors, I ran out of fresh mud before I realized! Shining Shimmering Splendid Item: Carpets Client: Decorator Description: A decorator orders a variety of carpets for a fussy client. Dialogue: Delivery? Is it my carpets? '' ''Wonderful! '' ''They're shiny, huh? '' ''I ordered every other interesting one I could find... '' ''I'm sure at least a few of it will suit her preferences! Stock Store Item: Shed Client: Farmer Description: A new shed for an expanding farm. Dialogue: Good day! '' ''Ah, the new shed! '' ''Thanks! Warrior's Legacy Item: Bloodstained Armour Client: Knight's Wife Description: A warrior dying wish is to send his last set of armour to his family. Dialogue: ...um, hello? '' ''Oh! This is...!! '' ''They told me he sent me something besides the letter but I... '' ''....didn't expect... '' ''...he left so suddenly... '' ''...thanks for sending this... '' ''It's nice to have something to remember him by... Waterworks Item: Watermill Client: Lumberjack Description: A lumberjack orders a watermill to aid production. Dialogue: Oh goody! '' ''It's here! '' ''Wanted to speed things up back at the sawmill. '' ''Thanks, mister! |-|Valley Of Gold= Creak Not Item: Preserved Cricle Client: Artist Description: A whole cricle is hard to get hold of, making it still valueable even when it is no longer alive. Dialogue: It's a great day in the valley, hmm? '' ''Oh! My cricle! '' ''I'm supposed to do a series of paintings of them, but it's impossible to catch one! '' ''This was the best way I could think of. '' ''Thanks for the delivery. Crystal Flying Item: Energy Crystal Client: Royal Pilot Description: An energy crystal is sent to be used in an airship prototype. Dialogue: Salutations. '' ''Ah, the energy crystal to power the experimental airship! '' ''Oh! '' ''I don't think I was supposed to say that... '' ''Pretend you didn't hear it, alright? Honey Money Item: Beehive Client: Bee Keeper Description: A new hive is ordered for more bees on the farm. Dialogue: Hello there, don't worry, they won't come over. '' ''Especially not with this new beehive! '' ''Just leave it there, I'll take care of it. '' ''Thank you for the delivery! Meal On Heels Item: Feast Client: Lucky Lad Description: A girl wishes to send a homecooked feast to her lover who lives in another town. Dialogue: For me...? I don't remember ordering... oh! '' ''It's from Elise! '' ''Oh... wow... she really did... thanks for sending this over, sir. '' ''Really made my day! Pietastic Item: Apple Pie Client: Pie Lover Description: A family sends their signature home-baked pie to their only child who is away from home. Dialogue: Yes? That smell... '' ''Oh!! '' ''From my parents?! '' ''Great, thanks! '' ''Let me get started on it now! Refreshing Baths Item: Spring Water Client: Servant Description: A maiden orders water from a faraway spring for her baths. Dialogue: Greetings, sir. '' ''These should be my mistress' orders. '' ''Thank you. '' ''I was afraid they'd arrive late. '' ''She wouldn't be happy. Scorching Research Item: Lava Client: Scholar Description: A scholar receives a burning hot lava sample from his partner from Helix. Dialogue: Delivery? '' ''Yikes! '' ''I didn't really think my partner meant it when he said he would send me fresh samples! '' ''Um, thanks! Tiery Birthday Item: Birthday Cake Client: Birthday Girl Description: An aunt who lives faraway from her niece wants to send her a birthday cake, after not being able to visit her for years.'' Dialogue: '' Hmm, mail? '' ''Oh! Cake from Aunt Fay! '' ''I love her cakes... *sniff* she makes the best desserts! '' ''I haven't seen her in years, I didn't think she'd remember... '' ''*sob*... thank you! Titanic Forge Item: Titanium Ore Client: Blacksmith Description: A blacksmith buys some rare materials he has longed to work on. Dialogue: Ah! My titanium! '' ''Thanks for getting them here safe and sound. '' ''Great weapons will be forged from these! To Ashes Item: Dragon Fire Client: Witch Description: A witch orders blazing hot dragon fire for one of her brews. Dialogue: I've been expecting you. '' ''Thank you. '' ''Hope you didn't get burnt! A - Rank Quest |-|= |-|Caldemount= A Will Item: Wisp Fire Client: Scholar Description: A scholar is sent a strange fire to study. Dialogue: Hello there. '' ''A parcel, yes I'm expecting it. '' ''Hmmm.... interesting. '' ''Thank you for your service. Energy Crystal Item: Energy Crystal Client: Village Head Description: A village is in need of some emergency energy. Dialogue: Oh! You're here! '' ''Thank goodness! '' ''Our main watermills and windmills broke down! '' ''We'd be in a pinch if it wasn't for energy crystals. '' ''Thank you! King of Fruits Item: Durian Client: Fruit Enthusiast Description: A fruit that some may deem the best, while some may think otherwise. Dialogue: The smell! '' ''They say this is the king of fruits, you know? '' ''I'm going to find out! '' ''It was so hard to get my hands on this! New Vessel Item: Boat Client: Fisherman Description: A new boat to sail the seas. Dialogue: Ah, she's here! '' ''Recent trips have been tough because my old girl has been letting up. '' ''I look forward to my first trip with this one! '' ''Thanks for sending her here! Premium Baked Item: Wheat Bundles Client: Baker Description: A fresh supply of premium wheat for a famous bakery. Dialogue: Welcome! '' ''Oh, not here to buy? '' ''Ah, a new supply! '' ''It must've been hard to send it over from so far and with such speed! '' ''Thank you! Sleeping Blooms Item: Flower Bed Client: Florist Description: A florist plans to increase her fresh stock. Dialogue: Hi there. '' ''Wondeful! '' ''It's just like I ordered it to be. '' ''Now I'll have more variety at my cart. '' ''My thanks to you. Soup for the Soul Item: Hot Soup Client: Elderly Man Description: A girl believes that boiling hot soup is the best cure for... well, everything. Especially when it comes to her dad. Dialogue: *cough* Who is it? '' ''*cough* Delivery? I didn't order anything. '' ''Oh! *cough* From Beth! '' ''My, my! *cough* Chicken soup for my *cough* soul! '' ''This'll *cough* sooth my *cough* poor throat. '' ''Thanks *cough* kind sir. '' ''*cough* Stocking Up Item: Wine Supply Client: Wine Connoisseur Description: A new batch of quality wines for someone who appreciates them. Dialogue: Greetings. '' ''More wines! I was just finishing up a bottle. '' ''Would you like a sip? No? Alright. '' ''Put them over there, be careful now. '' ''Thank you! Tooth Task Item: Dragon Fang Client: Alchemist Description: An alchemist delivers a rare and expensive ingredient in the best possible way. Dialogue: Hello, delivery for me? '' ''Ah, yes. The fang. '' ''I trusted you postknights to deliver it well. '' ''I am not dissapointed. '' ''Thank you. Wheels On Fire Item: Carriage Client: Coachman Description: A new carriage for better and safer rides. Dialogue: May I help you? '' ''Oh, the new carriage I ordered! '' ''I didn't think they'd send it over so soon! '' ''It's gold well spent. '' ''Thanks for the delivery, sir! |-|Valley Of Gold= Art and Arc Item: Client: Architect Description: An architect sends his work to a purchaser. Dialogue: Bottoms Up Item: Beer Client: Host Description: A party needs beer, lots of beer. Dialogue: Hello there. '' ''Thanks for the shipment. '' ''I have to go now, I still have lots to plan for the party! Carnivore Item: Meat Stock Client: Meat Lover Description: A good stock of meat is always good in preparation for winter. Dialogue: *yawn* Yes? '' ''Ah, the meat! '' ''Great timing, I was just about to cook. '' ''Nothing like a meaty meal for breakfast! Caved In Item: Stalactite Client: Scholar Description: A gem-embedded stalactite is sent for examination. Dialogue: What is it? I'm busy. '' ''Oh, it's the stalactite. '' ''Leave it there. '' ''I have no idea why they want me to check out these things... From Under Item: Seafood Client: Chef Description: A restuarant needs an emergency supply of fresh seafood. Dialogue: Here for the food? '' ''Oh, you're here with the food. '' ''Thank you! '' ''Look at the freshness! Heigh Ho Item: Mining Tools Client: Shopkeeper Description: A shopkeeper stocks up on a very specific request. Dialogue: '' Ah, hello. '' ''Good, good. '' ''I never stock these in bigger amounts. '' ''When the orders come in, I have to get them in stock! '' ''Thank goodness for knightmail. Locked Knowledge Item: Sealed Book Client: Magician Description: A sealed-book is best unsealed at the hands of someone experienced. Dialogue: M'mmmm, I've been waiting for this. '' ''My friends have been unsuccessful at unsealing this book. '' ''I think I have a good chance! '' ''I'm excited to know what knowledge it holds! Natural Delicacies Item: Fruits Client: Host Description: A feast of fruits for a celebration. Dialogue: Hello there. '' ''Fresh and fragrant fruits! '' ''My friends will love it. '' '''Rub a Dub Dub' Item: Bathtub Client: Lady Description: A good bath always come in a tub. Dialogue: Delivery? '' ''Oh, it's here! '' ''Thank you! '' ''I've been wanting one for so long! Unicorn Horn Item: Unicorn Horn Client: Mysterious Person Description: A rare and precious material said to grant wishes or great power. Dialogue: ... '' ''Yes, that's mine. '' ''... '' ''Okay, bye. |-|Fractured Forest= Beverage Bundle Item: Barrels Client: Alchemist Description: An order of mysterious liquids is delivered. Dialogue: Careful with those. '' ''I trust that none were spilled during the journey? '' ''Very well. '' ''Thank you and have a nice day. '' '''Carting Convenience' Item: Cart Client: Inhabitant Description: A cart is sent to help ease the duties and chores in the forest. Dialogue: Just when I was looking for one! ''Thank you. ''I didn't think they'd get sent here so soon! ''There's never enough carts to use around here... '''Carved Guardians' Item: Totems Client: Superstitious Lady Description: An inhabitant of the forest orders some specially carved totems to keep her home safe. Dialogue: ...who's there? ''Oh, mail! ''I've been waiting for these. ''I need to set them up soon. There's never enough. ''You'll never know when the bad spirits will come for you! '''Canopy Resident' Item: Tree House Client: Guide Description: A house is sometimes safer in the trees than on the ground. Dialogue: Hello! Ah, it's here! '' ''I'm still surprised at how fancy it is every time I see it. '' ''Believe it or not, there are some who come to the forest for leisurely visits. '' ''They pay good money to stay somewhere safe. '' ''There's where I come in! '''Curious Creatures' Item: Caged Creature Client: Collector Description: A creature enthusiast receives the latest addition to his collection. Dialogue: A delivery? Exciting! ''My sources always know what to send my way. ''Thank you, you can be off now, I'd like to take a proper look at the creature. ''Don't want to risk your safety over this as well! '''Curing Crates' Item: Herb Crate Client: Alchemist Description: A crate of herbs is sent to an alchemist to help with brewing cures. Dialogue: I've been expecting this delivery. '' ''Is it still intact? '' ''Great! Thank you for sending it so promptly. '' ''Be safe on your way back. '' '''Forest Fare' Item: Small Stove Client: Cook Description: A good stove works wonders out in the forest,no matter how small it is. Dialogue: Hooray, a delivery! '' ''A stove? Yes, I believe someone here ordered another. '' ''Thank you for sending it! '' ''Stoves are so precious around these parts! Good Start Item: Bags of Soil Client: Gardener Description: A good harvest must begin with seeds sown in good soil. Dialogue: Great, just in time for the next sowing. ''I'll get some men to move them, just leave it there. ''Thanks for your service. '''Growing Greens' Item: Vegetable Patch Client: Farmer Description: A farmer orders a nourished patch for his farming needs. Dialogue: Hello there! '' ''Deliveries are rare in these parts! '' ''So glad you could get this over. '' ''It'll be such a huge help!. '' ''It's not easy to grow from scratch on forest soil... '''Herb Herd' Item: Herb Patch Client: Farmer Description: A budding patch of herbs is sent to be nurtured. Dialogue: Mmm, fresh buds! '' ''Feels like forever since I've seen herbs this healthy. '' ''It ins't easy growing them here - besides those that are native to the forest. '' ''Alchemists from other areas trade herb patches with us because of this. '' '''Spell Snare' Item: Magical Trap Client: Scholar Description: A magical trap is specially ordered to capture stealthy creatures in the forest. Dialogue: Shhh! ''Oh, a delivery. ''Ahh, my specially ordered trap! ''Good timing, I was just off for another round of setting them up. ''There have been many stealthy attacks lately... these traps have been helpful! '''Water Passage' Item: Boats Client: Boatman Description: A good transportation for the dangerous rivers of the forest are a must. Dialogue: The boats I've been waiting for! ''It's just impossible to get this fine quality with limited resources we have over here. ''Thanks for sending them over. '''Well Made' Item: Well Client: Builder Description: A builder gets some help to provide better wells for those in the Fractured Forest Dialogue: It's here. '' ''Thank you. '' ''We're almost done with the digging. '' ''Just in time for it to go over! '' '''Vantage Point' Item: Outpost Client: Scout Description: A good outpost is needed to keep an eye out for dangers. Dialogue: I saw you while you were on the way. '' ''These outposts are really useful. '' ''Thanks for sending more over. '' ''With them getting damaged or going missing, there's never enough! '''Vital Link' Item: Bridge Client: Inhabitant Description: An essential to get around where rivers and trap are aplenty. Dialogue: Look at the craftsmanship! '' ''Not that it really matters, the most important thing is that it holds out here in the wild. '' ''We don't have enough time to make a bridge for every nook and cranny, so we take what we can. '' ''Beggers can't be choosers after all! '' ''But this one sure looks nice! '' S - Rank Quest |-|= |-|Pompon= '''Freshest Fruits' Item: Apple Tree Client: Caring Sister Description: A young girl wants to send the freshest apples to her sister. Dialogue: Knightmail? Could it be...? '' ''The apple tree! Our apple tree! '' ''Guess my sister was serious about sending the freshest fruits available! '' ''Thank you, Sir Postknight! '' '''Sending Nemo' Item: Pet Fish Client: Fish Lover Description: A man lost his pet fish when he brought it out for a swim. After offering rewards for its return, someone finally finds it and sends it over. Dialogue: Is it Nemo? '' ''Yes it is! '' ''They really found him! '' ''It's great to have you back buddy! '' ''Time to send out the reward then. '' |-|Shello Bay= '''Humongous Trial Run' Item: Elephant Client: Skeptical Man Description: A skeptical sender wants to test out knightmail. Dialogue: Hah! Amazing! '' ''I didn't think it'd really work! This knightmail thing isn't a scam after all, huh? '' ''Guess I have to find a place to keep this elephant for now... '' '''Sleeping Danger' Item: Dragon Egg Client: Animal Lover Description: An animal lover is sent her latest addition to take care of. Dialogue: I've been waiting! Is it safe and well? '' ''Wonderful! '' ''Let me set it down carefully... '' ''Thanks for the careful delivery! '' ''These aren't easy to come by! |-|Griffondell= Crabby Challenge Item: Crabucket Client: Chef Description: A chef is sent an ingredient for a series of challenges. Dialogue: Greetings. '' ''A delivery? It must be my ingredient! '' ''Hmm... '' ''Alright, I can think of a few ways to make this work! '' '''Product Pool' Item: Fish Pond Client: Breeder Description: A breeder orders a new pond for her beautiful fishes. Dialogue: Good day to you too. '' ''Ah, my pond. '' ''Thank you! '' ''It would've taken forever for me to make one myself at this age! '' ''Having it sent over is definitely better. |-|Caldemount= Poperly Love Item: Pippop Client: Brother Description: A brother sends his siblings a pet he loves. Dialogue: Hello to you too. '' ''Oh! A pippop! '' ''It must be from my brother! '' ''Thank you, sir! S for Scare Item: Cockroach Prank Client: Entomophobic Description: A prank is sent in an expensive way. Dialogue: WHOA!!! '' ''What?! '' ''Why!!! '' ''Who would do this?! '' ''Isn't knightmail expensive?! '' ''Geez! |-|Valley Of Gold= Crying Ingredient Item: Mandrake Client: Witch Description: a witch orders a rare ingredient for her potions. Dialogue: Dear me, dear me. ''I hope you covered your ears well. ''Thanks for the delivery. ''It's been so hard to find them around here these days! '''Hardcore Tester' Item: Himself (Sender) Client: Sender Description: A person send himself to a friend to test out the limits of knightmail. Dialogue: Friend : Hello! You're a postknight, right? ''Wow! Sender : ''You really sent yourself! ''How did it feel? |-|Fractured Forest= '''Decent Dwelling' Item: Hut Client: Inhabitant Description: An inhabitant of the forest orders a sturdy hut for better living in the forest Dialogue: Oh, hi! '' ''Thanks you! '' ''Huts are always in high demand around here. '' '''Flocks And Stocks' Item: Livestock Client: Farmer Description: A farmer seeks out more livestock for his forest farm Dialogue: Ah, safe and well! '' ''Knightmail never fails me. '' ''Off I go then, I need to lead them to the barn before they get lost and end up as someone else's food! '' ''Thank you. '' '''Secure Perimeter' Item: Barricades Client: Inhabitant Description: A wary inhabitant orders some extra security for his home Dialogue: Oh, hi there. '' ''Thanks for sending these over. '' ''Didn't think anyone would deliver them. '' ''I need to set them up now! Goodbye! '' '''Snuggery' Item: Baby Griffon Client: Caretaker Description: A griffon lover takes in griffons that have been captured or bred for illegal trades. Dialogue: How adorable! ''Thank you for sending it here safely ''I don't know any other way to have it sent here without being obvious! ''Come now, little griffon. '''Tuff Transport' Item: Tuffler Client: Scout Description: A sturdy but slow creature that makes for good and stable transport. Dialogue: ''Ooh,thank you! '' ''We've been looking for more lately, but it's hard to find them when they wander randomly. ''Hope the delivery didn't tire you out! Category:Deliveries